mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:The Homestuck Epilogues
Long have we awaited this glorious day. 21:09, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Name formatting Okay, so the title to this page has been switched back and forth a few times, so I wanna start a discussion about it. So far, I've seen three different page titles being used: *Homestuck: Epilogues *The Homestuck Epilogues *Homestuck Epilogues The first one I don't like, because the Epilogues are not a part of Homestuck proper. They are their own thing, and so treating them like an Act and using a colon makes little sense. The latter two I much prefer. I personally originally wanted to leave off the definite article, but I think my opinion on that depends on whether it was officially a part of the title of the work. Are the epilogues the "Homestuck Epilogues", lowercase T on the "the", or are they "The Homestuck Epilogues", with the "The" capitalized and part of the title? Looking at the titles on the website, it may be the latter, but I am not sure. BlackholeWI (talk) 20:20, April 14, 2019 (UTC) :I had been changing it back to the version with the colon for consistency with the rest of Homestuck (for now I'm considering it part of Homestuck since it isn't like it's a 5th adventure) and because I'd heard a rumor that the Epilogues would be moved to the page after the Credits, but your reasoning is pretty sound and I'm fine with it having its own title until/if it gets moved. As for the "The", the announcement on Viz's tumblr uses a capitalized T, so option 3 seems good for the time being. Antares11111 (talk) 21:55, April 14, 2019 (UTC) :Obviously I changed it back to The Homestuck Epilogues previously. But yeah, the website categorises it as something else and announcements run with a particular name. :Additionally we have an old interview with Hussie from the Washington Post (unedit transcript - originally from the What Pumpkin Tumblr). Hussie's answer to question 11 ("Now that the comic has ended, any sequels or prequels in mind besides the video game “Hiveswap”?") seems to conflate the idea of a sequel and epilogue. :Basically the naming and framing of The Homestuck Epilogues is basically a narrative structure joke along the lines of "Acts Acts Acts". There is no epilogue, instead there is a full sequel (Homestuck 2) which is instead named The Homestuck Epilogues. Basically the name is a joke based on expectations, but it is the proper name. - The Light6 (talk) 05:46, April 15, 2019 (UTC) Crediting vfromhomestuck? I'm not really sure if "ctset" and "vfromhomestuck" are the same person, or it's just weird wording in this tweet. It's clear they contributed a lot to the Epilogue. Thoughts? Rabbeseking (talk) 05:19, April 20, 2019 (UTC) Act Pages Given it was sort of established earlier that this is technically a separate thing from Homestuck and not an act. Should this page be used for a general overarching view of the Epilogues (i.e. like Problem Sleuth and Homestuck) with each of the separate epilogues (which are technically the acts) being given it's own page? I guess we would need to figure out the naming conventions for them all. For the record the epilogues are split into 19 parts: * The Prologue * Meat Epilogues 1 to 8 + Postscript * Candy Epilogues 1 to 8 + Postscript - The Light6 (talk) 18:56, April 21, 2019 (UTC) When the Meat and Candy Epilogues were released, I checked the Prologue/Contents page to see if there was anything different, there was nothing different at the time but I just noticed it now breaks down the Epilogues into the same parts I mentioned: https://www.homestuck.com/epilogues/prologue So when it comes to name format: *The Homestuck Epilogues: Prologue - Seems obvious *'The Homestuck Epilogues: Meat: Epilogue One' or should it be a single colon? i.e. The Homestuck Epilogues: Meat Epilogue One - I feel like the first one is more correct, but I'll leave it up to debate. - The Light6 (talk) 08:41, April 22, 2019 (UTC) :I second this, and will try to start creating the relevant sub-pages at some point if nobody beats me to it. BlackholeWI (talk) 22:12, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Summaries. I went and compiled a sort of summary of each chapter in both epilogues. It's not ideal for Wiki purposes, but a lot of the work is already done, so. Seriously, if anyone wants to use this as a base for a Wiki summary, help yourself. This is DJay, signing off! (talk) 08:24, April 24, 2019 (UTC) :A little late from me, but this is super helpful! I'm just filling out the pages for now, and more detailed synopses will probably be added at some point, but your summaries will make an excellent placeholder, seeing as you're offering them! ^^ BlackholeWI (talk) 10:16, September 22, 2019 (UTC) 'The fridge' (Spoiler: this is all just probably an honest mistake by the writers... or the ultimate way of getting out from under having to say its canon) Since the documentation on the epilogues seems largely still in the making, I would like to draw your attention to the following: In the Candy route, the following occurs: https://www.homestuck.com/epilogues/candy/2 It is described that John picks up the fridge containing Gamzee. It is very well detailed where and when this occurs. Location: The Land of Tombs and Krypton. Which is Dirk's planet. Point in time: T-minus about half an hour before his final battle Extra detail that John sees: At the other end of the roof are Dirk and Dave, doing something he never thought he’d see: they’re... hugging. Not just regular, noncommittal hugging. They are emphatically hugging the shit out of each other. Dave’s face is buried in Dirk’s side, and Dirk’s got both arms around him in a way that looks like he’s never actually hugged another human being before. Which can be pinpointed to be this page: https://www.homestuck.com/story/7764 As stated already, Dave and Dirk are on "At the other end of the roof". So John is on the same roof, opposite to them. And this is where John picks up the fridge. Big problem: it's not actually at the location, at that moment in time. It eventually ends up there, during the events of S Collide. But this is before that, as is clearly stated. There is also no indication at all that the fridge was temporarily moved from its actual location and then back. What is its actual location at that moment? LOMAX, Jake's planet: https://www.homestuck.com/story/7871 And it gets used as a table for a tea party. Last time we see it: https://www.homestuck.com/story/7899 No mention at all of it being taken by DavePetaSprite. DavePetaSprite goes to see ArquisSprite, no mention of it there either: https://www.homestuck.com/story/7923 Sat through that entire awfull Flash twice to make sure it doesn't pop up there: https://www.homestuck.com/story/7928 DavePetaSprite goes and finds Jade, no mention of it there either: https://www.homestuck.com/story/8003#1 Next time we see the fridge is during S Collide. ArquisSprite apparently travelled to LOMAX and uses the fridge to pummel Cans. Cans knocks everyone back and forth a bit. Eventually they lose the fridge on the rooftop where Terezi, Dave and Dirk are fighting and it stays there. But John comes to that location to pick it up before the fight. Which is clearly impossible. Unless it's a hugely different timeline. Not the canon we know. Or it's an oversight in the writing. Who knows. At least now it's documented. Albeit in the talks page. Tinokel (talk) 00:17, October 9, 2019 (UTC) :John makes a non-canon route but candy is treated as such. The original timeline + caliborn fight is still the canon one, I don't see the issue here. Mamaopapaya (talk) 20:46, October 9, 2019 (UTC) ::The issue is: splitting a timeline doesn't change the past. There's 0 evidence of this. It creates distinct futures. That's it. No alterations to the past. How would that even happen? ::So it is part of the canon timeline that John zaps back to. ::A choice creates a new timeline per possibility. One for Meat, one for Candy. Candy is then later treated as non-canon. But that only starts at the moment John makes the choice. Not before. Before, they were the same. After the choice, they split. That doesn't change the past. ::John's choice occurred within Earth C, beyond the Victory State of Sburb. That is where the timeline splits, since the choice doesn't involve the use of his retcon powers. ::And only then does he use the retcon powers to go back. The use of retcon powers does not alter the canonicity of the timeline. That has been explained in the comic proper. As such, there's no reason for the fridge to suddenly be in a different location, at that very specifically described point in the story. It should be in the exact location where the canon timeline shows it to be. We have ample visual evidence of where it is at the specified point in time and what's described in Candy doesn't add up. :: ::Again: a split in the timelines doesn't affect the past. Only the future. Nothing else has ever been shown. :: Tinokel (talk) 00:28, October 13, 2019 (UTC) Pesterlogs I added pesterlog links for the Epilogues and Homestuck^2 to Dirk's infobox page (and intend to add the same to other character pages as well). They serve as good information to have on the wiki for anyone's reference, and should not be considered "mixing non/post-canon content into a canon-based wiki" since they are as segregated as any other post-canon content (separate tabs in the Pesterlogs UI, here). Florrie (talk) 13:35, November 29, 2019 (UTC)